Zangyack-Verse
The Zangyack-Verse is an alternate reality resultant from a timeline divergence of events during the Great Legend War. In the Prime Universe, the Super Sentai, alongside the Gokaigers, defeat an invasion attempt by the Zangyack Empire on Earth in 2011. In this timeline, the invasion is successful. The Earth and Super Sentai are all destroyed, (Sans some survivors) and the Zangyack Empire's foothold across the known universe is all but assured. Summary In this reality, events match that of the Prime Super Sentai timeline up until the Great legend War. In this timeline, AkaRed became a pirate alongside Marvelous and Basco for unexplained reasons. At some point during their tenure, Marvelous had defected to the Zangyack Empire during an as-of-yet-unexplained incident. Given a decent ranking within the Empire for his Mutiny, Marvelous seized the Mobirates and the Ranger Keys, and recruited four others to join his unit, forming this world's Gokaigers. AkaRed and Basco meanwhile fled to Earth....which was convenienty enough the Empire's newest target. Hoping that the Super Sentai could defeat this new threat, AkaRed mobilized the Sentai teams, beginning this world's Great Legend War. It didn't go well. Unlike the Prime Universe, the Zangyack were craftier and chose to advance their entire army upon the planet en-masse. Overwhelmed by this massive force, the Super Sentai were unprepared. The Goseigers fell first; destroyed by a wave from Damaras' sword in the first battle of the War. The War became grimmer and grimmer, as the Gokaigers and various Action Commanders made short work of the Super Sentai. (Gaining new Keys with each successful victory) Eventually, AkaRed and Basco were forced to abandon the Earth as a laser fired from the Gigant Horse split the planet in two. Devastated by the loss, the duo recruited survivors of the War as well as like-minded individuals to form the Anti-Zangyack Resistance. Things currently aren't looking good for the Resistance. Mounting losses have rendered morale moot, and the ever-growing threat of the Zangyack keeps AkaRed on-edge. Plus, whatever happened to the Timerangers? As these thoughts and many more pierce the psyche of AkaRed, the day of their last stand ever looms over the horizon..... However, an odd time-distortion seems to have formed. What could it entail....? Known Inhabitants Anti-Zangyack Resistance * Nobuo Akagi * Basco ta Jolokia *Enter **Adjutant Shiima (Unofficial) ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Presumed Defunct) Universal Empire Zangyack * Emperor Ackdos Gill * Commandant Warz Gill (Deceased) * Chief of Staff Damaras * Bacchus Gill * Developmental Technical Officer Insarn ** Gormin Sailors ** Dogormin Bodyguards * Zangyack Sentai Go-Busters Main Article: Mirror Gokaigers Differences Between the Prime and Zangyack Universes * The Zangyack have all but destroyed most hero teams sans the Go-Busters, who were never heroes in this reality due to their origins; and the Gokaigers, who serve as underlings but follow a moral code all their own. * Due to the Mirror Gokaigers' actions, no officially-recognized Sentai Teams after them were ever formed. * Older teams were destroyed through various means, except for the Timerangers; who seem to have left the dimension altogether. Survivors of the Super Sentai are implied to be sprinkled across the galaxy, but who they are and their situations remain unexplored. * Earth is also confirmed to have been destroyed. * The exact status of the Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes of this reality is unknown; though they are generally assumed to be subjugated or destroyed. * Warz Gill never lead the charge against Earth, and is presumed dead. * The Dynamen of this reality went by their prototype name, Yakyuu Sentai V-Leaguer. Trivia * N/A Category:Dimensions Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger